


Let Your Fingers Do The Walking

by Evilyn



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Guy is a softie at heart, PWP, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyn/pseuds/Evilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting teased all day, Guy decides a punishment is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Fingers Do The Walking

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. It's not beta'ed, but I hope you enjoyed reading it all the same; constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> "Let Your Fingers Do The Walking" is the title of a song from the Danish band Sort Sol.

„Where are you?“ Guy's imperious voice echoes through the dark, empty hallways of Nottingham castle. It seemed he's finally had enough. You've been teasing him all day, throwing him suggestive looks and brushing up against him as you walked past him.

 

_Feeling his hungry gaze upon you throughout dinner, you thought it a good idea to tease him further, bending down deeper than necessary to refill his goblet of wine and thus allowing him to get a good glimpse of your ample bosom. For maximum effect, you “accidentally” floundered, pressing your upper body against his left arm and leaning heavily on him in order to stand up again. You could hear his breathing get heavier, the tiniest moan escaping his lips, and you could see his trousers had gotten a bit tighter. With a small smile to yourself you stepped away from the dining table, making your excuses as you were no longer needed and heading towards the accommodation wing of the castle. Sure of being followed by Sir Guy and intent on seducing him, you chose to make your way directly to his chambers._

Sitting on the edge of his bed you expectantly await his arrival, and you don't have to wait long, his footsteps are drawing nearer and you can hear him opening the creaking door.

 

“Aah, there you are, you saucy little wench! Do you really think you can tease me all day, making me hard during the most awkward situations, without getting a fitting punishment?”, he growled, approaching you with a knowing smirk as he sees you trembling with anticipation at his words.

 

“Oh yes, Sir Guy, if you say so, then punish me! I'm yours to command, master”, you breathe enticingly while throwing him a demure look, looking like innocence personified. At hearing this, you calling him 'master', something inside him seems to snap. He stands right in front of you, looking you in the eye and taking the tip of the fingers of his left glove into his mouth. He slowly pulls off his glove with his teeth, then repeats the action with his right one. 

 

Your eyes hang on his every move, transfixed by the exposure of his strong yet delicate hands. Tossing the leather gloves aside carelessly, Guy sits down on his bed right next to you. And in one swift movement he pulls you over his lap so you lie face down with your ass raised high. While his left arm holds your upper body down on his thighs, his right hand finds its way to your ass cheeks, gently rubbing little circles on them. “Well, since you decided to act like a naughty girl, you'll get punished like one. I'll give you ten strikes, and if you beg prettily enough, I might even let you come afterwards”, he drawls, his voice already tinted with arousal. 

 

And his voice is not the only evidence of his excitement, you can feel his trapped erection pressing against your side. You can't help yourself, you start squirming in his grip trying to rub against his hot bulge, but he holds you down more tightly leaving you no more chance to move. “Look at that, such impertinence! There's plenty of time for me later, your punishment comes first. I'd have thought you knew better than trying to weasel your way out like that; that means five more strokes for you.”

 

The first one comes as a surprise, his hand falling down quickly and hitting you square on the buttocks. You squeal, flinching at the sharp sting. The impact makes your body rub against his thighs, and you can feel the soft leather caressing your belly.   
He delivers the next few strokes in rapid succession, never hitting the same spot twice. Every time his hand meets your ass you moan loudly, squirming on his legs and relishing in the feeling. You can feel yourself getting wet, slowly dripping onto his trousers but he doesn't seem to notice yet. For the last five strokes he increases the intensity, the sound of his hand hitting your flesh echoing loudly in his room. Your moans have been reduced to whimpers, a constant stream of pleas falling from your mouth. 

 

After having dealt the last blow, he doesn't withdraw his hand but rests it on your rosy, hurting ass cheeks, soothing them with small caresses. “Sir Guy, please... I need it... Give it to me, master, please!”, you moan, knowing full well what these words do to him. He groans, drawing your body up to rest nearer to his groin, and lets his fingers wander down, away from your backside and towards your dripping pussy. He slides his fingers through your wetness, marveling at how wet and needy you are from a spanking only. 

 

Suddenly, he pushes his index finger in, teasing little thrusts only that are nowhere near enough to satisfy you. His thumb finds your clit, circling the little nub until you thrust your pelvis wildly, eager to be filled by more than just one finger. You look up to him, starting to beg him: “Master please... I need more, I need you to fill me! Please, give me your hard cock...”   
“Do you really think you've earned it? Well I don't think so, it's either coming on my fingers or not coming at all – that's up to you”, is his reply, accompanied by that cruel little smirk of his.

 

You don't even have to say anything, the push of your ass against his hands is answer enough. This time, he begins with two fingers, thrusting them in and out of your wet heat at a fast pace, all the while worrying your clit with his wet thumb. Your breasts rub deliciously against the leather of his trousers, their tips already standing up, and you know it won't be long now until you'll be tipped over the edge. As he starts to use a third finger and angles his thrusts just right, hitting that spot inside you while massaging your clit, you let out a keening wail and come harder than you've ever come in your life. 

 

You're boneless, still lying over his lap and shuddering through the aftershocks of your violent orgasm when he grabs you and drags you upright so you straddle his lap facing him. You feel his straining cock through his still laced trousers, pressing right up against your overstimulated center. He holds you close and with a ragged moan, he presses his lips against your ear and whispers: “Good girl... Oh, you're so good, my darling!” He isn't even coherent enough to open his lacing. He just thrusts up in rapid movements right against your pussy, not letting you come down from your arousal but working you towards another peak. 

 

His moans of pleasure get steadily louder and you can feel his cock twitching against you, the movement sending sparks of pleasure through your body. “Come one more time, darling... Do it for me, with me, my love!”, Guy pleads, slurring the words against your neck. And that does it for you, hearing his loving words while he ruts against you brings you to your peak again. You undulate your hips, twitching from your second forceful orgasm, and the motion against his throbbing cock is too much for him. He holds you even tighter, and you feel the pulsing of his cock as he's spending himself inside his trousers with a shuddering moan.

 

He collapses backwards onto his bed, pulling you down on top of him and hugging you close. The last thing you notice before you fall asleep in his arms is his gentle smile, and you know you are right where you belong. 


End file.
